


When all else fails

by LizzieWars



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gunshot Wounds, I hurt the ones i love, Kidnapping, Maybe rape?, Pre-Relationship, Stabbing, Torture, hurt Jake, like i said, you choose, your input
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieWars/pseuds/LizzieWars
Summary: Whilst working late, Jake does a coffee run for the squad but never returns. The only evidence the team has is off an old security cam opposite the coffee shop, only revealing Jake being shoved into the back of a black van.Who's after Jake and why? Will the team get to him in time? And what torture is Jake in for?You get to have a say in what happens.





	When all else fails

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kind people, after this first chapter I would very much appreciate if you could comment on how you would like the story to unfold, I will work off of what you want to see and mention everyone whose ideas I put into each chapter.

"JAKE, for the last time, STOP playing bumper cars with the office chairs, the others aren't even playing anymore, you're just rolling into desks at this point."

"But Terry, how else am I going to drain myself of this extra energy from the sweets that YOU brought in for us, really it's you're own fault."

"And Terries regretting it immensely" Terry says shaking his had and walking back to his desk.

"You know Jake, like you said, those sweets were for all of us, but you scarfed them all down without us" Amy contributed with an eye roll, Scully in the back giving him a death glare.

The squad was behind on paperwork and had been roped into working late to get it all done as fast as possible, no one (save for Amy) was enjoying the mounds of paperwork. Captain holt was the only one who had not stayed late, he was off enjoying his anniversary dinner with Kevin. Rosa was close to stabbing anyone who dared talk to her, Boyle was torn between doing the work and joining Jake in his attempt to keep himself entertained whilst on a sugar rush, Hitchcock and Scully were mourning the loss of all candy, Amy drowned herself in her work and refused to talk until she was at least halfway through her pile and Terry looked on at the group with a mixture of pride, humour and annoyance. 

As Jake observed everyones activities he came to the brilliant conclusion that he might be somewhat of a distraction.

"You know what? I can see that everyones down about this, but hows about I get everyone something from the 24/7 cafe a couple blocks down?" he says watching to see what everyones reactions would be, he saw Scully immediately brighten up and give out a whoop before high-fiving Hitchcock across the table. Everyone else turned their attention to him.

"Now that I have your attention, I shall be taking orders. Nothing above $20, Hitchcock and Scully that's at you. And no culinary crimes, Charles thats looking at you buddy" he says pointing at Boyle.

Everyone lines up ready to give their orders,  _why does everyone want coffee? It's such a boring drink... oh wait, it's middle of the night, yeeaahhh, now I get it._  Finally Amy comes to give her order. "I know you're only doing the coffee run to get out of doing the paperwork"

"Whhaaaaaattttt? noooooo, me? I would never, I'm just the most generous person in this precinct, Gina's got nothing on me"

"Why you doing your guilty face then?" she says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"No I'm not, you've got a guilty face" he throws back before running to the exit and tripping over Rosas bin on the way but bouncing back up with a "I'm ok" and continuing his run to freedom.

"You're a child Jake!" Amy shouts after him.

from the closing elevator you could hear a muffled "I know you are but what am I?" Amy shakes her head in amusement before returning to her work, her smile still present. 

* * *

 

Jake walks down the road to get to the cafe, all the while thinking about how damn cold it is and how a leather jacket is not as insulating as it sounds. He really should of thought this through a lot more than he had, but leather jackets looked so badass, like ghost rider, except he would never get back on one of those death bikes after hitching a ride from Rosa. His hands were starting to freeze up from the cold November wind whilst he walked, he decided to busy them by texting Gina to see how her night was going, seconds later he got a response -giirrll whats it to you? stalker much?-   _welp she's got a friendly friend over, wonder who it is this time._  He started to think of all the people he had seen Gina be civil to in the past week.

Jakes mental list of names came to a stop when he reached the front of the cafe, when he looked in the window he saw the usual 'cheery' barista that 'definitely didn't' spit in his coffee the last time he came here. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped in, the gust of warm air was welcomed but quickly became stifling in the tiny cafe. Walking up to the barista he gave her his most awkward smile in an attempt to seem overly friendly.

"Waddup Susan....Sue....Sussieeee.""I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that if you try one more nickname, you wont be walking out of here with just a coffee" she interrupts giving him the side eye with a warning of great bodily harm should he try to ignore her spoken message.

"Okey well, hmm, yes, uhhh"

"Just tell me your god damn order"

"You terrify me" he says whilst taking a step back.

"Flattery's not gonna get you anything for free here"  _She knows she's won, she's on par with Rosa when it comes to intimidation._

He takes out his list from the precinct and starts rattling off the order to Susan who bags all the food before getting to work on the drinks, whilst she's making the coffees, he lets his eyes wander around the joint and then quickly regrets it when he sees the filth in every corner,  _how are they open, its worse that my apartment and that's saying something._ his disgust is visible on his face but he hides it when he notices Susan coming over with the rest of the order.  _Wow time flies when you're trying not to gag._

"Your total comes to $62.50" she says with a deadpan face.

"Daaaaaamn girl, why you gotta be so pricey?"

"You see anywhere else open so late?"

He take out his wallet and pays by card, laughing internally  _I'm in so much debt._ taking his special drink carrier and not so special food bag in hand he goes for the door, when outside he makes a call to Charles to let him know he's on his way back and should be around ten min. As he's going to put his phone back in his pocket, he feels someones hand on his shoulder, he turns to see who it is but is met with a face full of fist. The punch is so hard that it knocks him down and subsequently makes him drop his order.

"The FUCK man, do you know how much that cost?" but the only answer he's met with is another pair of arms grabbing him from behind and dragging him up, the first guy walks up and places a bag over his head blocking out the light from the street lamps flickering above. He's both terrified and exited by the events unfolding, excited because it just like the movies, but terrified, because it's just like the movies, and if movies have taught him anything, it's that things get a lot worse in these kinds of situations before they get better.

"Get off of meugghh" he tries to call out but is silenced by a punch to the stomach which leaves him breathless, another punch to the face leaves him dizzy and disorientated, at this point the two men start moving him, but he can't tell where he's going, after a few agonising steps he hears the tell tail sound of a van door sliding open before he is literally thrown into the back,  _how big are these guys?_. He goes to take the bag off, but is stopped by fuck knows who, is it one of the two? is it another guy? Mystery man takes his arms and ties them behind his back with zip ties and duct tap, _not leaving anything to chance are they._  

"At least tell me what you want with me" he pleads trying to figure out who could possibly be after him  _this_ time.

"To shut up" is the last thing he hears before one last punch finally knocks him out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is my first ff, and english is not my first language so I'm truly sorry if I make any errors, feel free to correct me.


End file.
